There are saddle-ridden vehicles such as motorcycles that are equipped with an engine having a supercharger to improve fuel efficiency and increase output power. Such saddle-ridden vehicles are equipped with a radiator for cooling the engine and the supercharger.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,817,110 discloses saddle-ridden vehicle which is equipped with a radiator reserve tank (reservoir tank) which is composed of a water tank unit disposed in the bottom-rear of seat rails for supporting a seat and a water supply unit which extends upward from the water tank unit. Cooling water is stored in the water tank unit. The main part of the water tank unit is disposed inside the seat rails. The water supply unit extends from a side portion of the water tank unit to above and outside the seat rails.
JP-A-2015-78634 discloses a motorcycle which is equipped with a radiator disposed in top-front of an engine, a supercharger disposed in bottom-front of the engine, and a waste gate valve for controlling the opening/closure of an exhaust path of the engine. Disposed in the rear of the supercharger, the waste gate valve is protected from being hit by flying water, stones, etc. thrown up by the front tire and coming from the front side.
JP-A-2015-81575 discloses a motorcycle which is equipped with a supercharger disposed in bottom-front of an engine and a radiator disposed above the supercharger. The radiator is shaped like a trapezoid whose top side is longer than its bottom side and is inclined rearward.